


Cartson Trash Can

by ireneadlers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, series of tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneadlers/pseuds/ireneadlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of these are really short, others are longer - I just wanted to have them all together in one place. Obviously, they're all Cartson, but there may be brief appearances of other characters, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the time Peggy realized she loved jack

It was somewhat of an epiphany. 

Two years into their partnership at the SSR, he’d surprised her countless times with his thoughtfulness and intelligence, and they had even established a connection. In her mind, she’d carefully call it friendship, although their fellow agents tended to call them Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, or would randomly start humming Mendelssohn’s wedding march when they entered the station together. 

Admittedly, Peggy was starting to get curious why he never mentioned a girlfriend - he was smart, responsible and handsome; a true catch for every girl in her right mind. But she was not one to pry, reasoning that whatever his motive was, she would find out if he wanted her to.  

It was a cold December night in 1947 when everything suddenly fell into place.

All her colleagues were gathered for the annual pre-Christmas party, and most had brought along their girlfriends who were now chatting merrily and exchanging anecdotes about their partners; and probably knowingly hinting at how chummy Agent Carter and Agent Thompson seemed. 

In retrospect, it occurred to Peggy that she really had shared a rather big portion of the night talking to Jack. 

They spent the better part of three hours in their own little bubble, almost exclusively talking to each other about their respective cases, because neither of them ever  _truly_ left the office. As the evening progressed, the topics got more personal, both of them venturing into dangerous territory. Peggy opened up a little about Steve, and Jack talked about losing practically all his family in a car crash just two months before the war started. At midnight, the first agents started to leave, and they politely said goodbye, both of them feeling as if they had been woken from a - not entirely unwelcome - daze.

As their eyes found each other again, Jack’s were free from the guarded expression she’d seen him put on of late, and the raw emotion she saw in them made her forget how to breathe properly for a minute. Her heart beat faster as her mind put the puzzle pieces together. 

He never mentioned a girlfriend because he was in love with her. He probably thought it was unrequited and didn’t want to risk their friendship.

Her body’s reactions to these news were fairly unambiguous: 

His feelings were very much reciprocated, indeed.


	2. Those three words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first I love you

Jack had never been a big fan of declarations, much less of love. Rather, it translated into his actions: the way he’d look at her when her eyes got all fiery and her tongue quickly retorted a witty comeback, eloquently so, too; how he’d fetch her a cup of tea – prepared just the way she liked it – when he got up to get coffee; how he’d get the sudden urge to kiss her when she knocked out another man, but would instead just stare at her, awestruck.

He had never said the three words, not until Peggy was bleeding from a gunshot wound, her life leaving her rapidly, and tears were running down his face.

Suddenly, he wished he’d told her over and over again as long as he’d had the chance to shower her with his affection.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, goddamnit, Peggy, don’t you dare die on me. I love you”, he repeated.

The answer came in a faint whisper, so low he all but missed it.

“I … lo-love … you … t-too.”


	3. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Peggy, please!"

"Peggy, please", he pleaded exasperatedly. 

"No! There is no way in hell I’m doing that! I have principles, you know", she answered, crossing her arms. 

“Just this once. It won’t compromise your principles to get me lunch one time. It wasn’t a big deal for you before!” he reasoned, but Peggy’s mind was made up.

“I wasn’t Chief before. Now that I am finally your superior, I can simply deny you any request and you have to accept it. Besides, you didn’t even give me one good reason. What’s in it for me?”

“Forget it”, he snapped, stomping off indignantly. Little did she know he’d wanted to surprise her by stealing her boring paperwork and taking care of it himself.


End file.
